yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Rin (リン Rin) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a reincarnation of Ray as well as a dimensional counterpart to Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension), Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension) and is Yugo's childhood friend. She is a Turbo Duelist who resides as a Common in New Domino City in the Synchro Dimension. Rin and Yugo planned to enter the Friendship Cup, but she was abducted by Yuri before the tournament. According to Leo Akaba, Rin is crucial to his plans. Design Appearance Rin is the only one of Zuzu's dimensional counterparts whose hair is not colored in a shade of purple. She has shoulder-length aqua-green colored hair in a style vaguely similar to Yuri's with a lock of hair sticking up over the head like Yuya's. Rin's hair also has two light green sidetails in a similar style to her counterparts, and she also has orange eyes. She is fair skinned. Her jewelry consists of a pair of blue studded earrings and a black choker with a blue jewel. Rin's outfit consists of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. During some flashbacks, Rin is seen wearing nightwear that her counterpart Zuzu Boyle later wears; a pale pink singlet and yellow shorts, while she is also seen wearing the Turbo Dueling outfit that Zuzu borrowed during a fantasy of Yugo's; a predominantly white one-piece short-sleeved jacket-miniskirt combination with light pink shoulder pads and hot pink markings, in addition to back pockets; long white gloves with light pink elbow pads that extend over her elbows, hot pink pants, and white knee-length form-fitting boots with light pink kneepads. Personality According to Yugo, Rin acts like a mother to him. She often reprimanded him for doing things he shouldn't have been doing, much like how a mother would scold her child. Nevertheless, she is very close with Yugo. She is shown to be fairly supportive of Yugo as the two have ventured together in nearly every of their adventures, from building their Duel Runner as well as participating with Yugo in the Friendship Cup. While under the control of the parasite, Rin is dark and vicious. She gives little relevance to anything that was precious to her and Yugo and belittles them both as insignificant and goes as far as ridicule them as "stupid things". She also cruelly assaults Yugo with little restraint and even shows glee while doing so. She goes as far as pushing Yugo out of a window and shows little to no care for destroying the Duel Runner they built together. Under this state she is completely loyal to the Professor and has little care for anything else. Etymology Rin's name can mean "dignified", "severe", "cold", or "bell." "Cold" and "bell" are the best depiction of her deck, "Wind Witch", in which, monster names follow this style: "{low-temperature-related word} bell." She is the only one out of Zuzu's dimensional counterparts who retains her Japanese name in the dub. Biography History .]] abducting Rin.]] Rin is Yugo's childhood friend who grew up with him as orphans and lived in a slum area of New Domino City in the Commons. Seeing Jack Atlas rising from the Commons to the Tops, Yugo and Rin honed their skills in order to do the same. They built a Duel Runner together in order to achieve their goal. At one point after the Xyz Dimension invasion, she was kidnapped by Yuri. Shortly after her capture, Rin was brainwashed by The Doktor. Arc League Championship During the Battle Royal portion of the Arc League Championship, Yuri mentioned that Zuzu greatly resembles Lulu and Rin. Yugo then saw Zuzu in the Glacier field and mistook her for Rin, hugging her. Friendship Cup After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, Yugo mentioned Rin after realizing Zuzu wasn't her because Rin never got his name wrong. Friendship Cup Finals During Yugo's Duel against Celina, he was confused by Celina's resemblance to her, and he imagined Rin and him Dueling in the Friendship Cup. Even after Celina stated that she wasn't Rin, Yugo confused her for Rin after their Duel. When Yugo ran into Yuri again, He demanded Yuri for Rin's location. Yuri, in turn, asked about Zuzu's whereabouts. Yugo replied that Zuzu was in his heart. Yuri, annoyed at this, replied that Rin was there, too and activated "Violet Flash" to flee from Yugo again. Heartland City After Kite Tenjo defeated Dennis Macfield he then revealed to Yugo that Rin was held captive in Eastern Tower of Duel Academy. After Yugo defeated Apollo, Yugo broke into her room. As Yugo was running toward her, she kneed Yugo in the stomach and angrily scolded him for being late for her rescue. Nevertheless, Rin hugged Yugo, glad to be reunited with him, but while she hugged him, she smiled evilly. As Yugo talked about his participation in the Friendship Cup, Rin cut him off and challenged him to a Duel. She then pushed him out the window, causing him to crash on to his Duel Runner. She told him to ignore it and insisted they Duel, even when he explained how they built the Duel Runner together. Rin brought out two " ", using their effects to damage Yugo and Synchro Summoned " ". She then used the effect of "Winter Bell" to copy the effect of "Ice Bell", bringing Yugo's LP down a third time. She then jumped on "Winter Bell" going down the steps with Yugo following her. When Yugo brought out " " to make her remember, she used " " to negate the effects of "Clear Wing" and halve its ATK. "Winter Bell" attacked "Clear Wing", but Yugo activated the effect of the " " in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. She then used "Call of the Wind Witch" to Special Summon " " and fused it with "Winter Bell" to Fusion Summon " ". She also used the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to equip it to "Crystal Bell" to protect it. Rin destroyed "Clear Wing", causing Yugo to crash into the ground and destroyed their Duel Runner to his shock. She ordered him to stand up, as their Duel was still going on. and used the effect of "Crystal Bell" again to copy the effect of "Ice Bell" again. Rin told Yugo to surrender as his LP was close to 0 and his Duel Runner being destroyed. However, he refused by bringing out " " and attacked "Crystal Bell". She used the effect of "Crystal Bell" to use the effect of "Clear Wing" against "Crystal Wing", but failed due to the effect of "Crystal Wing". However, she destroyed "Parasite Fusioner" instead and "Crystal Bell" was destroyed by battle with "Crystal Wing". As Rin was sent flying to the ground, she appeared to regain her senses, which pleased Yugo. However, it turned out that Rin was still brainwashed as she activated the effect of "Crystal Bell" to bring back "Winter Bell" and "Parasite Fusioner" and Fusion Summoned a second "Crystal Bell". She then used the effect of "Crystal Bell" to copy the effect of "Ice Bell", defeating Yugo. After the Duel, Rin returned to Duel Academy. Rin was later seen watching Yuya and Yuto's Dueling Lulu and Celina with the Doktor and a now brainwashed Zuzu. She was seen with the Doktor and her counterparts when Yuya found them. She left with them after Yuya was caught. Duel Academy Rin was summoned to the Professor's inner chambers in a tube with her counterparts and was freed from the Doktor's control when he was sealed into a card. She wondered where she was and yelled to be freed. She learned how the Professor's daughter Ray defeated the Supreme Dragon King Zarc using four cards and split the United World into Four Dimensions. Rin was surprised when the Professor revealed that she and her counterparts were reincarnations of Ray and will be fused back into her using Arc-V. Deck Rin uses a "Wind Witch" Deck, focused on Effect damage tactics. Her strategy consists of swarming the field with different "Wind Witch" monsters such as " " in order to inflict effect damage and then subsequently Synchro Summoning " ", which can copy the effects of monsters in the Graveyard in order to reutilize the effect of "Ice Bell" for more damage. After she was brainwashed by the Doktor, she is given " ", granting her access to Fusion Summoning. With her new " ", she can use the effect of "Winter Bell" to an even greater extent, while the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" allows her to create a loop to Summon more copies of "Crystal Bell" should the opponent be able to break through the protection granted by "Parasite Fusioner". * x2 |gemini monsters= * |tuner monsters = * |fusion monsters = * x2 |synchro monsters = * |spells = * Call of the Wind Witch * Wind-Calling Bell Chime |traps = * }} Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters